Whoopsies!
by baku-bitch
Summary: Bakugo and Todoroki both ache for the atention of there love..Izuku Midoria. But only on if them will Come out “on top” ;) who will it be...


**Discoamer**: this is my first ever fan fiction, so I'm sorry if this is a flaming pile of loved up and possiabley kinkey (idk where my creativity may take me) garbage; but I hope you enjoy. If anyone is actually reading this. 

**Contence **

Tododeku, Bakudeku, Todobaku 

There is some non pg stiff and I am planing on making this pretty "intense" so he warmed for passionate scenes. Probably 18 plus but I know no one rly listens to those, but I'm sure it won't be to bad.

Izuku limply laid his head on his folded arms that layid flat on the desk, as he starred off into the distance ,out and of the classroom window to his left.

It was slightly ajar, letting in a warm summer breez that genuinely brushed against his forhead like a kiss;making his tollsled green hair swish against his soft cheeks that were covered in a pink blush from the heat of the slowly lowering sun.

Some what exhausted from the day, a content sigh managed to ecscape his relaxed lips that pressed hagainst his forearm.

This drew him to todorokies atention, who was also boardly staring out of the same window.

Now adjusting his head slightly, to look directly at Izuku from behind.

He couldn't help but admire how delicate he was, how gentle and caring and cute; and absolutely gorgeous he was.

Todoroki visually examined Izuku. Slowly looking him up and down, while descretly edging forward on his desk to get a better look at him.

Izukus hunched position made his shirt form tight agains his body, outlining his sculpted back muscles that led up to his neck.

The mere sight of this made todoroki sweat and gulp heavily.

"OI, HALF AND HALF!"

The harsh sound of bakugos vain voice and a scrumpled sheet of paper that had hit him in the side of the head made Todoroki Jult slightly, and awakened him from his daze.

He simply staired at him without response. He knew that was polite for bakugo.

"What the FUCK are you staring at?" Bakugo questioned, sounding surprisingly intrigued dispite his expected furious tone. He must have been just as board as everyone else to be talking to me todoroki thought.

"Just in to space." he replied with a sarcastic tone, implying bakugo was dumb and couldn't see the obvious. In an atempt to get him off his back. But he couldn't help but glance ever so slightly forward to Izuku.

"TCh, you Really ARE LOOKIN FOR a FIGHT ain't you" Bakugo threatened before noticing his glance.

"I KNEW IT" he shouted, a hint of true fury in his voice, as he slammed on to the edge of his desk.

"Your staring at that shitty nerd deku!" He barked smugly knowing he was correct. Todoroki just denied as subtle blush started to develop on the peeks of his cheeks and tip of his nose.

Bakugos brow furrowed, and his eyes burned bright and deadly as though someone had offended him. His look ravenous and animalistic as he stared Todoroki down.

Class was just finishing on a Friday and the noice peeked as everone grabed there bags and tucked there chairs.

Bakugo silently flew over to todoroki and firmly gtabed his bicep, looking like he was on the verge of exploding

"Listen here you half n' half bastard..." his grip tightening making todoroki want to wince "...you so much so all look at him again and I will BLOW your

Head off"

Todoroki silently looked down and pulled away his arm, pushing Bakugo out that way with his sholder as he walked past.

"YOU FUCKIN-" he exploaded, only to be cut off by kirishima and Denki asking if he was free. He barked some excuse back denying the invitation.

Todoroki didn't hear exactly. His head was spinning..what if Bakugo knew, surely he couldn't have, if anyone found out about his crush he would be so embarrassed.

Todoroki headed back to his dorm room to rest and think before dinner.

**As did Bakugo **

Bakugo paced around his room, it was unlike him to act like this. "FUCK" he yelled as he slammed himself down on the bed, throwing his head into his hands, holding himself up.

His arms were week with panic and struggled to support the weight of his head. He was about to colapse.

And that was exactly how he felt mentally.

He couldn't have that bastard Todoroki sniffing around his deku.

Yeah he "hated him", but he was his. He couldn't have some other Alfa telling Izuku what to do and where to go. That was for Bakugo to do, at least that is what he had always wished.

In reality bakugo had always loved Izuku, ever since they were kids. He always had to look his best infront of him. At every opportunity he could showing off. But the showing off grew into somthing a lot more hurtful. Bakugo was to scared to ask him to be his, to let him love him like he was always craved. But he loved the rush of him being able to control Izuku gave him. How a phew words could make him bend in anyway to his will. What could he say he was and Alfa after all, being incontroll was how he liked it.

Bakugo ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself. But he couldn't help but picture and imagen Izuku doing the same. He imagined how amazing it would feel, Izuku's gental hands running through his ash blond hair, and his face pressed agains Izuku's warm chest.

He snapped his head up. "AgHh!" He growned. He hated how Izuku made him feel, no matter how much he struggled to be incontroll. He couldn't control the way he felt about him.

_**Time switch to after dinner later that day**_

Izuku sat shyly next to Uraraka fiddling with the stitching at the bottom of his white plus ultra t-shirt,as the bubbly teen chatted to Kirishima,Denki and Momo.

Bakugo walked into the common room having not

Come down for dinner and spotted the cutie from across the room. 

Izuku so innocently unaware of his surroundings, lost in a world of his own thoughts. He was so soft,Bakugo just felt and urge to protect him as a flutter built in his cheast. 

This made the tip of his nose and ears burn a hot flushed red colour. 

He clicked his tong and shook his head to compose himself. 

Quickly he hurried over to Kirishima and Denki, this was his chance to get close to Izuku without people noticing. 

He froze. Scowling dead at todorokie who sat only about a foot away from Izuku next to Momo. 

Todoroki, clam and collected as always dispite his heart near enough exploding out of his cheast because he was so close to his love, just looked up at him, not fazed by his dominating glare. 

Izuku looked up to see Todoroki right there infront of him, strong and powerful, which he hadn't previously noticed. 

All of a sudden a blush began to build on his cheeks as he gazed into his eyes. Noticing his eyes were locked on somthing behing him he turned away from Todoroki to see what it was. 

_It was Bakugo_. 

Izuku's heart near enough stoped as he sharply inhaled. Him being sat on the end of the couch and Bakugo standing, he was at direct head height with bakugos waist. His tight vest had ridden up exposing the beginnings of his ripped stomach, and loose shorts had fallen on one side, exposing the band of his jet black underwear. A deep red blush set onto Izuku's face which was only less than a half foot away from Bakugos stomach.

Bakugo, still scowling at Todoroki, haden't realised how close he had gotten to inocent Izuku. 

He looked down to see his beautiful little round face glowing a deep pink, And panting slightly. 

Izuku looked up at bakugo eyes wide and lips parted slightly. "Kaccan." He whispered some what breathless imbetween his subtle pants caused by his racing heart. 

Bakugo felt a deep urge in the pit of his stomach. Being this close to Izuku and havin him staring up at him near enough moaning his name sent the explosive teen Wild with arousal. 

They staired at eachother for a moment, admiring eachother. Befor Bakugo remembered where was was, he couldn't act like this infront of everyone. "GO ON THEN NERD, you gonna say somthing." He said as and idea sprouted in his mind. 

"A-...uh-..erm.. No." Izuku stammered retreating to his shyly hunched position. 

Bakugo gave him a firm shove to the head befor slamming himself between Izuku and Uraraka, making it look like he was just trying to get closer to Uraraka. She just smiled at Bakugo and then went back to her conversation, not taking much notice of him on perpose to perpetrate her non interest. 

Todoroki saw how shy Izuku had gotten after Bukugos arrival, and noticed the small boy occasionally clutching at the back of his head- Bakugo's this hurt him more than he was giving off. 

Bakugos heart was exploding, thumping and pounding hard in his chest as his and Izukus tighs were forced to rub together. Bakugo could feel every slight twich and movement he made, and he loved it, he needed more. He could barely keep himself composed.

Todoroki slowly edged his foot forward closer to Izuku and nudged his foot. "Uhh" Izuku exhaled sharply at the sudden touch.

They exchanged a warm smile, but nothing as electric has when Bakugo and Izuku's eyes connected. 

The time went on and common conversation was exchanged, intertwined with moments of hilarity, but otherwise bland. 

_Both boys had had the same idea- they were going to take Izuku for there's, tonight, befor the other had a change. _

**_Time skip to later on in the evening _**

It was now truely dark outside and it being a Friday everyone had stayed up later than usual, but people were now retreating to there dorms haveing been exhausted from the week of hero training that they had just suffered. 

Todoroki stood up to go to his dorm and compose himself befor confessing his love to gental Izuku, which he was planing to do later that night. 

This finally gave Izuku to opportunity he needed to get out of there. He had to suffer what was only

About and hour and a half, but seemed like an eternity, pressing up against Bakugos firm body. His heart pounding faster every torturous second. 

"Hey Todoroki, wait up." The green haired boy called, sptirly getting up from the couch. 

Todoroki stoped and sallowed thickly, Izuku made him so nervous, and he hated it. 

They walked together up to the elevator, Bakugo was furious, he was near to braking point. He could feel Izuku slipping away after beening so close. 

"Baku-bro are you oka-" Kirishima questions being abruptly cut off by Bakugos enraged shout. "SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR IM FINE!" He said towing over him. 

Bakugo chases after Izuku, no way was he going to let those two alone, not for even a second.

He jammed his thick soled black boot into the gap between the elevator doors just as they were closing. And rammed himself in, standing opposite Izuku on the left of the door. His back pressed against the cold metal of the elevator and his foot holding himself up from collapsing completely into the wall.

It had come to Izukus floor and the Alfa's watched him leave. 

Bakugo smirked smug at Todoroki and clicked his tongue as he followed him. 

Todorokis fists clenched into tightening fists as he hung his head almos in defeat. Inocent Izuku was so easily lead, and Bakugo always got what he wanted out of him, so it was clear he didn't have a chance against the dominant and hot headed teen. 

Izuku stumbled down the corridor eyes bairly open as he recollected the feeling of Bakugod skinny but firm thigh pressing against his own. He brushed his fingers up his own thigh, remembering and hopelessly recreating how Bakugo "accedently" brushed against him. His hands large and careless, Izuku wishes they had of wondered more. 

-**_UhhH_**?- he quickly inhaled as somthing firmly grabbed around his thigh and pulled him close. 

His breath jagged and heavy as he felt the heat of a large lightly panting body press against the small frame of his back. Surely is wasn't..Bakugo..surely not Izuku though. 

But befor he had time to collect him self and gather the words to ask who it was, the body let out a smug chuckle (it was obvious who it was) as there large hand wondered round Izuku's now quivering leg, and fingertips brushed and caressed his inner tigh. 

~_uh wait-..Ka-kaccan..sto- Uhh~ _

A cute moan escaped his lips as bakugo arched his neck and bit down on Izukus, licking and kissing where he had just harshly and ravenously bit onto.

His hot and sticky, lustrous breath traied down Izukus neck. Making him week at the knees and tremble, Bakugo was completely in control.

He released Izuku from his pin and let him stumble forward a couple of steps, leaning against the was to help his weak legs support himself. 

Bakugo tightly gripped the curve in Izukus waist and spun him around, dominantly slamming him into the wall. And comfortable placing his other hand on the wall above Izukus sholder.

His heart was pounding as he chased the breath Bakugos assertive movements had stolen from him.

He staired deep into Izukus eyes. Breath heavy and jagged, he had an animalistic look in his eye. Uncontrolled. Untamed. Somthing in him and been released. 

"Kaccan?..w-what are you doing?" Izuku panted. His voice wet and helpless. 

"You know what I'm doing." He said calmly, his voice husky and rough in the silent corridor. Which sent a frightened yet erotic chill down Izukus spine. He pressed against Izuku once more, and gently lifted him just off the ground, supporting him with his pelvis. 

On instinct Izukus knees bent and legs spread to cater for Bakugos wide frame. 

Bakugo leaned in as if for a passionate kiss, Izuku craned his neck and parted his lips, ready for Bakugo. But he stopped, lips brushing on Izukus ever so gently, teasing him. Making Izuku crave him even more.

"And you know **exactly **what I want." Bakugo firmly stated biting Izukus plump and pink lower lip, befor dangerously glancing over to his dorm.


End file.
